


Leave them alone, and I'll be yours

by clairedevil89



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hurt/confort, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Multi, Object Insertion, Rape, Sex Slave, Sub Matt, Threesome, anal fucking, dom fisk, fisk loves to watch him being filled and fucked, fousome, kinkmeme prompt, m/m - Freeform, matt is fisk toy sex, matt only wants to protect foggy, no consense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedevil89/pseuds/clairedevil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a fill for this prompt</p>
<p>Matt/Fisk noncon- Matt lets Fisk do whatever he wants to him to protect Foggy</p>
<p>Basically, that's it. <br/>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Matt comes to the office limping harder than usual.

Foggy thinks he has taken a bad hit the night before, while he was out being Daredevil and lets it go.

He isn’t mean. It’s the new deal between the two of them.

Last month, Matt has come to his new office, asking him to give to Nelson&Murdock a second chance. They fought and yelled at each other, but they have eventually found out an agreement.

Foggy couldn’t force Matt to quit Daredevil, and not only because Matt is stronger and more skilled than him. Foggy knows Matt would never hurt him, not even in rage. It’s mostly because Foggy has seen in one night, running through the city.

He was standing by Marcy’s apartment’s window one night, and he just saw him. And the smile on his face was pure happiness. Thinking about it, he understood why Matt needs so much to be Daredevil. He has to live as a blind man, while when he is Daredevil he is finally free to be himself, to let everything out. 

Foggy might not agree to what Daredevil does, but he might live with that if that means seeing Matt being happy.

He only asked Matt to call him if he needs any kind of help, no matter what. And Matt promised, so if he is just limping, it’s probably nothing too bad.

He tosses him an ice-pack.

“Put that on your ankle, buddy. It seems like you need it”

*******

“Thank you, Foggy” Matt answers, than, as soon as Foggy leaves him alone, he puts the ice on the chair and sits on it and sighs in relief.

 

He leaves the office after their last appointment, at 4 pm, claiming the need of sleeping. Foggy understands and just tells him to take some rest and be careful.

Matt feels sick. He had promised him no more lies, but he can’t tell him the truth. He is doing all this to protect him from Fisk.

Fisk, who is in jail, but he still has enough power to blackmail him, and thank god he doesn’t know he is Daredevil too.

He takes the cab to Rykers prison.

The guards took him into a private room, one of those in which lawyers can meet their clients. Fisk’s attorney is there, too.

Matt walks in, swallowing hard.

He is doing all this for Foggy.

If he is good, Foggy will be safe.

“Hello, Matthew” Fisk greets him with a smile. 

Matt stays quiet.

Fisk slaps him, hard, straight on his face. It hurts, but he has taken worse. He can endure this. 

“Matthew, greet your master” the lawyer suggests. Matt doesn’t move.

Fisk makes a move with his hands. There’s a click and then Foggy’s voice.

_ “Yes? What can I do for you, ma’am?” _

_ “Can you please help me, sir? This bags are heavy. It’s just a block away…” _

_ “Yeah… sure” _

Of course Foggy helps. It’s Foggy. 

“You have ten minutes to decide your friend’s faith, Matthew. In that house, he might get a cup of coffee as a reward for his kindness, or get framed for sexual assault towards this woman’s little niece. Your choice, counselor”.

Matt doesn’t need ten minutes to decide. He freezes and lowes his head in submission. He knows if Fisk decides to frame someone, there would be no way to avoid prison, and Foggy would never survive in it, not if Fisk managed to send him into a block with people who were in there because of him.

“Good boy. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, sir” Matt answered, obediently.

“What are you going to do to make up for it, Matthew?”

Matt represses a sigh and falls on his knees, crawling to reach for Fisk’s belt. “Good boy, but I’d like to see you with my lawyer”

What? 

Matt can’t believe it. He has accepted to do let Fisk do whatever he wanted to him, not to… Oh what the hell. It’s doing all this for Foggy. 

Matt obeys.

He traces the lawyer’s pants with his hands until he finds the zip of his trousers. He wants to vomit. It’s humiliating and disgusting to be basically gifted to another man, but he has no choice, and he knows it.

He pulls down the suit and the boxer. The man’s dick is still flaccid, but Matt takes it in his mouth anyway. He licks the point, then rolls his tongue around it. He feels it getting hard, along with the moans the man does. Matt really hopes he doesn’t last long. It’s disgusting. 

Donovan suddenly grabs his head and pushes inside of Matt’s throat, so deep Matt gags and pulls away as a reflex, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Fisk hits him with a kick on his right side.

“Take that like the little slut you are, Matthew”

Matt swallows saliva and pride and gets back on his knees, his mouth wide open. When the cock enters for the second time, Matt forces himself to relax, to let his throat take it all the way in. 

Eventually, he finds himself with his nose buried into his pubic hair, the hands of the lawyer keeping him stuck to until until there are tears in his eyes and heat rises to his face. He is sure he is all red… and he can’t breathe…

Donovan groans and a spill of cum hits the back of his throat.

Matt tries to pull away, but another pair of hands lands on his shoulders.

“Drink, Matthew”.

He complies.

“This mouth of yours is even better with my cock in it, Mr. Murdok” Donovan praises him “Such a perfect cock sucker… I bet you made a lot of experience with you friend, Nelson…”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up”

The punch is so strong Matt actually flies across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in his house. Matt isn’t asleep yet, although he is exhausted from what has become a triple life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and feedbacks!  
> Have an Happy reading!

CHAPTER 2

Someone is in his house. Matt isn’t asleep yet, although he is exhausted from what has become a triple life. Between his day job as a lawyer and the night shift as Daredevil, now he has to find the time to show up everytime Fisk requires his presence, which means, basically, every day. All this whole situation is depriving him from the little sleep he could get before all this started. 

If only he didn’t go to that prison that damn day!

Now someone is walking in his apartment, and Matt doesn’t dare to move, and not only because his bones and muscle are striking. He has to play the blind guy part, so he just stays there, on his belly, completely still and numb as if he were sleeping. 

A hand falls on his mouth. He snaps his eyes wide open and tries to fight back, but the man blocks him down immediately.

“Hold still, counselor, or Mr. Fisk will know”

Oh, God. No, please, no.

“L… leave me” he manages to pant out. 

“In a minute. Be good for me, okay?”

There is no weapons, no knife. Nothing. Fisk knows Matt will be good just to save his best friend. 

He forces himself to go limp. “Good boy. Mr. Fisk has a present with you. He wants you to wear it all night long and tomorrow morning, when he wants you to be at Rykers. 9.00 AM”

Matt freezes. What? Wear?

But he doesn’t have the time to make questions because the man pulls him on his all four and drags his Pjs pants down. Matt doesn’t move.

“Good boy. Since you are so good, I’ll take my time with you, so it won’t hurt so much”

It? 

Matt is confused, but refuses to ask. He goes still and tries to relax while he hears the cap of a lube tube opening and a cold liquid flows through his cheeks. He shivers, but doesn’t have the time to do anything else because a tight fingers slides into his hole. Matt bites his lips and breaths through the pain while his body adjusts to the intrusion. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before, and Fisk’s finger had been even bigger.

“Such a good boy” a second finger enters, and the man twists them, opening him even more.

A soft moan escapes from his lips. “It’s a shame I can’t fuck you right now until you beg me to stop, but Mr. Fisk has been very very clear about it. He will be the first one to destroy you perfect ass”

A third finger spreads him wider than ever, and he whimpers again. He can’t take this. He can’t.

And why is his dick getting hard? This man is fucking raping him!

Unluckily, the man notices. 

“You are a little whore, counselor, look at your dick. Mr. Fisk will be pleased to know” The man teases him, but doesn’t help him touching his cock. Matt whimpers and pushes himself back toward the fingers. “Wow… that’s good… now, it’s time for you to meet our new friend”

And then something hard and big, bigger than the fingers, is pushing inside of him and matt screams because the man hasn’t use any lube on that thing and it burn… and the man is pushing it inside and… GOD! It’s finally inside of him, and Matt feels so full he comes without even touching himself, the scent of his own cum spreading around the room.  “Keep this on, little slut, Mr. Fisk is going to fist you tomorrow. Now. Suck my dick”

Suck isn’t the right word for what happens right after that. The man grabs him by his hair and Matt finds himself with his dick in his throat. He gags and tries to breathe, to push himself away from it, but the man his stronger than him and eventually he has to surrender.

Matt takes his load and the man leaves him.

He doesn’t even think about disobeying, no matter how the plug bothers him. He is too afraid for that. 

He goes back to bed and tries to sleep.

*******

It’s 9.00 AM and Matt enters the usual room of Ryker, walking straight and desperately trying to not limp. The plug is killing him.

“Good morning, Matthew.”

Matt now does know better than be an asshole.

“Good morning, sir”

“Did you like my present?”

Fuck off.

“Yes, sir” then adds, for good measure “ Thank you, sir”

“You are such a good slut, Matthew. I knew you would be perfect for the role” Fisk praises him and Matt really wants to punch him in the face until he could eat only through a straw. “Now, let’s see how does it fits you”

Fisk moves and reaches for him and bends him on the table. His hands find his belt and the zip of his trousers, which go downs to his ankles. His boxer follows them suits. He his naked and blushes when Fisk grabs his cheek and appreciates his ass. 

He shouldn’t be blushing!

The slap is strong and pushes the plug straight inside of him. Matt gasps and pants, while his cock twitches, interested. Why in the hell is his cock interested?!

“Good boy. Now, let’s get this out, all right?”

Fisk grabs the end of the plug and twists it while he drags it out of him. It’s painful and Fisk does nothing to soothe the sorrow. Matt groans between his closed teeth.

He feels at the same time empty, relieved and exposed when the thing is finally out. He pants hard, his mouth open searching for air, his hypersensitive skin burning and hitching in pain, but he doesn't have the time to bring himself back together because Fisk’s fingers are inside of him, three of them, and they dig inside on him until the (nocche) hit his hole, stretching him more than the plug and he can’t breathe, can’t bear this any longer… but he can't fight back. 

Fisk is much bigger than him, and he is tired and in pain, and there’s no point in fighting someone if you can be sure he stays down. And Fisk won’t stay down, and even if he does, Matt couldn’t escape from a prison full of his men.

Suddenly there is a fourth finger inside and the thumb follows suit and suddenly Fisk is pushing is whole hand inside of him, and he feels like he is being splitted in two.

He screams and cries and please, stop, stop!

And Fisk and Donovan are laughing, laughing at their whore imploring for mercy for his ass, but Matt doesn’t care. He wants to pass out. He wants it to be just over.

*******

He wakes up in his home and has absolutely no idea of how he’s got here. His back and ass are aching and he feels… full. He doesn’t have to touch to know the plug has been buried again inside of him. 

He gets up and pulls the thing out of him very, very carefully, almost whining for the pain, and forces himself under the cold spray of his shower, which is soothing and washes away the most of the scent of the prison and Fisk’s sweat and arousal.

He founds the note in his fridge, on the milk box. It’s written in braille.

_ “Keep it on, slut. See you tomorrow, at midnight. WF” _

Matt is sure Fisk couldn’t control him in his office, he leaves the plug under his bed and goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feed me, so please, let me know what you think about this story, and if you have prompts or ideas, or thing you want Fisk doing to Matt, please, let me know, I'll try to put them in my story!  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, a kudo, whatever you want.   
> Just tell me what do you think about it, or send me your suggestion!


End file.
